OECD
by wolfrun1
Summary: Obsessive Edward Cullen Disorder. Bella has it and instead of just telling her boy to leave her alone, she tells him why he needs to leave her alone. Wrong move! You think Edward's just going to leave? Of course not! He's, freak'in, Edward! T for teens.


He was all I thought about, day _and_ night; which wasn't actually that weird, considering the fact that he was always with me. When I'd wake up, he'd be right next to me. When I ate breakfast, he'd watch me. When I went to school, he'd drive me. When I went to class, he'd join me. When I did my homework, he'd help me. When I went to sleep, he'd hold me. Okay I'll admit it, maybe that _is_ kinda weird.

But how much of one guy can a girl like me handle?

Surprisingly, a lot.

I never had a problem with him being with me before (except for those not-so-rare occasions when I had a problem with him being with _me_ at all). But I do now. It's not healthy for him to be around me this much. Vice versa works too.

"Edward?" I was a bit nervous about this. What if he took it the wrong way? What if he thought that I didn't want him anymore?

"Yes, love." He looked up from my old copy of _Withering Heights_. I'm still wondering why he's rereading that.

"I…I think you should leave." I saw hurt flash in his eyes. Oh no! He took it the wrong way.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just—I think that you spend too much time with me. You should go out and have some fun."

"But I am having fun." He put his stone hand on top of mine. "And I've spent, what, ninety years doing things without you. Spending the rest of your life with you wouldn't bother me at all."

"Well, fine then." I was getting slightly irritated. "Then it's not healthy for _me_ to spend so much time with you. I think that I've developed OECD."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Obsessive Edward Cullen Disorder." I answer the unasked question. "You've become like a drug to me and I don't want to be a junky."

He smiled. It wasn't a happy, ear-to-ear smile; it was a scary, sly smile. He was planning something and that's never good.

"A drug?"

"Yes." My voice had become nervous. It didn't help that he was starting to lean in closer to me.

"Really?" He was inches from my face. His hot breath hitting me with every syllable that he spoke. He smelled _so_ good. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Really." My words were weak, barely audible. But he heard them. Of course he did.

"Hmm." He rubbed his cold cheek against mine. But as his breath tickled my neck, I could feel my face getting hotter. "I would have never guessed."

His hands grabbed my sides as he straddled my waist. O why did I have to ask him to leave while I was still in my bed? Why did this have to happen_ in_ a bed!?

He turned his head slightly and his lips trailed down my neck.

"E-Edward."

He didn't answer me. He just kissed my collar bone. The shirt that I had slept in was loose enough for him to have access to my shoulders too. His cold hands slid up the back of my shirt making me arch into him. He let out a low, seductive growl.

Damn, this isn't helping me at all.

Then his tongue was on my collar. It glided up to my chin and broke off. A shiver went through my body. The next moment, I made a big mistake. I looked into his eyes. They were burning. It looked like the gold had just been melted and poured into the shape his irises. Still bubbling and boiling over in the mold.

"You taste delicious."

I pulled my head up to capture his hard lips in mine. He seemed happy enough by my action, very pleased with himself. I'm sure of it. He kissed me back with so much force that my head hit the pillow.

My tongue glided across his bottom lip, but he didn't let me in. I was disappointed for a moment but then I felt his tongue sliding across my mouth. I opened up and he let himself inside. He explored the hot caverns of my mouth and it tasted so good. I let out a moan and he paused.

I opened my eyes to see what was wrong.

He was staring at me, his eyes slightly wider than usual. They were glazed over and full of…lust.

He started back up again. Attacking my mouth with what seemed like hunger. Knowing him, that's probably exactly what it was. The pressure his chest was putting on mine was too much. I pushed on him, trying and turn him over. Lucky for me, he was way too focused on controlling the kiss to care whether or not he was on top.

I straddled his hips and put my hands on both sides of his head. I pulled myself back because, unlike him, _I_ needed to breathe. I was breathing hard, trying to catch my breath. My face only inches away form his. He inhaled a large amount of my scent and started shaking beneath me as he did. His hands grabbed the back of my hair and crashed our lips back together.

I can't remember exactly why I did it, but I started rocking my hips from side to side. He released my hair and grabbed my waist, but I continued to rock. He was still shaking beneath me. His breathing got out of control and I pulled away from him.

He let out a small whimper when his lips lost mine. It sent a shiver down my spine. He let out a purring sound when my hips started moving faster from the shivering.

"Oh, dear God!" There was nothing but pleasure in his voice. His eyes were still glazed over.

At that moment, I was happy that it was Sunday. If Charlie hadn't been away on his weekly fishing trip, all of the noise that Edward was making could have been a real problem. But there was _still_ a problem.

Normally, Edward would never let us get this far. He would most likely say something like "I don't want to take your virtue" or "I could hurt you" or "I don't have that kind of self control". This really was getting a little out of hand. I had already promised him that I wasn't going to make him do this until after we were married. And even though now it was, technically, whether or not I'd _let_ him do this before we were married, I still wasn't going to.

Gasp.

Yes, I gasped. I gasped because another problem arose. And when I say arose, I freakin' mean _arose_. And, shit, it was hard too. I was lifted, like, a foot off the ground by it.

I knew what I had to do now. I had to get myself off of him. I moved my feet so that I could stand up on the bed and jump off, but he was still holding on to my waist. His grip only tightened when I tried to stand up.

"Edward?"

"Y-yes?" His breathing was getting heavier. Really, for someone who didn't need to breathe, he sure could hyperventilate.

"I think I need to take a shower." He let go of me and I used all of my will power to avoid looking down as I got up.

When I got to the door, I heard him gasp. I turned around to see what was up (and, no, I don't mean like that. I already knew _that_ was up).

Within the seconds that it took me to face him, Edward had pilled all of the sheets on my bed along with the comforter on top of himself.

"Edward? Are you…alright?"

"Uh, Bella, I think that you're right." Wow, he finally admitted that I'm right about something. O happy day.

"About what?"

"I think that it would be…_healthier _for me to take a break from you for a while. I think that now's the best time for me to go and do something—something fun."

"Like what?" I leaned against the doorframe. "Hunting?"

"Um, no…go swimming."

The sheets barely moved when he shot out of them. I walked over to the window to close it.

"Dang it, Edward."

He left his car in my driveway. He must have been in a real hurry to go…swimming.

(OoO)

I went down stairs to call Alice. Someone needed to move Edward's car, and I was sure that he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

I had almost finished dialing the number, when the doorbell rang. I went to open it, but she had already let herself in.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hey, I'm here to pick up the car."

"He left his keys on the night stand." Alice only looked like she shifted slightly, she moved so fast. She had the keys in her hand before I finished my sentence.

Okay, well, I'm off."

"Wait a minute. Can you tell me where Edward went?" Alice gave me a sly smile.

"He's with Carlisle…wait, no, now he's going to Alaska."

"Why, does he need to hunt?"

"No…he's swimming?"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. He'd totally rip me to shreds and then chuck my limbs into a burning dumpster if I told you."

"Come on, Alice." I begged. "Please?"

"…Oh, fine!"

(T-T)

EDWARD CULLEN

Shit. I can't believe that happened to me. I didn't even know that that _could_ happen to me. I mean, I don't even have blood anymore! It doesn't make any sense!

Maybe Carlisle can figure it out.

Wait, did I leave my car at Bella's house?

No, I think I ran this morning.

When I walked (ran) into the hospital room that I "heard" Carlisle in, I sat down on the bed closest to him and threw its pillow over my…problem.

"Edward, you should know better." Oh crap, did he see it. "Running like that threw a hospital. It's not safe." Phew. That was close.

"I wouldn't have gotten hurt." I teased.

"I wasn't concerned about _you're_ safety." He shook his head. "So what do you need?"

"I have a problem?"

'Of course you do.'

"I heard that."

"What kind of problem?" My father rolled his eyes.

"Um…."

He looked up from the chart he was reading. I guess it was pretty unusual for me to be acting so…embarrassed.

"Edward, is everything alright?" My hands tightened around the sides of the pillow case. He noticed the action. "Ew, Edward, that's unsanitary. Don't put the pillows that people put their faces on in your lap."

I held my pillow tighter when he reached for it. He noticed that too.

"Hand it over."

"It's not like you can't just wash it."

"Give me the pillow, Edward."

"No."

He grabbed it, but I wouldn't let go.

"NO!"

"Stop acting like such a child. You're a hundred and seven, for God's sake."

"It's mine. I need it." He let go.

"Why, Edward? Why do you need it?"

If I could still blush, I'm sure that I'd be a Bella shade of red right about now.

"I-I have a problem." My eyes were focused on my pillow. I could hear Carlisle's thoughts.

'What the…oh? O, dear God! H-how the Hell did that happen!?'

"Thanks for the help, Dad." I shouldn't have come here. This is just way too embarrassing. I got up to leave, my pillow still in place, but he stopped me.

"Wait, Edward. I know this is probably all strange to you. And, quite frankly, it's strange for me too." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe you should try cooling down. You know, take a cold shower or something. I think that's what humans do in situations like this."

I left the room in a flash.

Alaska's pretty cold.

(T-T)

"Hey, um uh…Edward, are you…alright?" I could hear Tanya's voice. She sounded worried. "You've been down there for a while. I know you don't need to breathe but I think you should come back anyways."

I broke the surface of the water.

"It's not cold enough!"

The End

Yes, Edward does have a problem. EBSD: Excessive Bull Shi…. I mean, OBSD: Overprotective Bella Swan Disorder. But that's not what this story's about.

Maybe another time.


End file.
